1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to virtual environments and specifically to virtual online environments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Computing and communication power is steadily increasing. The increase and merger of these two technologies have spurred new and different ways of interacting and engaging in social functions. For example, video conferencing has provided a new way of interacting to perform business functions. However, although many of the computing and communications technologies are standards based on the marketplace, they are still fragmented with proprietary technologies.
Most modern networks are designed with specific applications in mind. As a result, there is very little opportunity to utilize networks outside of the parameters for which the networks were designed. For example, without a major network redesign, it is very difficult to use a low bandwidth network to deliver real-time video. On the other hand, end users may not want to pay the expense of a high bandwidth network that can transport real-time video, if the real-time video is only used a few times per year. Further, many end users would like the opportunity to use various applications on the network as needed rather than paying for an application that is used infrequently.
Thus, there is a need for a method of providing network capability that can change according to the needs and requirements of the end user.